In Need of a Change
by TooManyFandoms1701
Summary: This odd dystopian AU I wrote that is reminds me a bit of Les Mis, meaning the poor have a terrible life, the rich get richer, and a revolution is on the horizon. If you like the Hunger Games then maybe read this.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I think it's weird and I don't know what it is. I'd describe is as a dystopian story with established destiel, lots of pain and suffering and an odd resemblance to Catching Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything of the plot lines that remind you of Catching Fire.**

**If you read this, then bless you.**

It's not that I disliked living in the poor part of the city, I just never thought about it. I mean, the city people were rich and didn't have to work and didn't have gangs shooting at each other outside like we did. And kids got to go to school until they grew up instead of beginning to work at 13. But it was just the way it was.

It wasn't the sunlight that woke me up, especially since it barely shown through the cracked and dirty window, but Dean shaking me.

"Sammy, I'm running out to Ellen's real quick, we're running low."

"Be careful." I mutter it, half into my pillow.

"I will, it's light enough out now. Get up, it's 6, we need to be at work in an hour."

"Sure, I will." I roll over with no intention of getting up.

"Alright you asked for it." Dean pulls off the covers so I have to get up.

When Dean comes back, he puts away what he's picked up.  
"Ellen and Jo send their love as does Charlie, I ran into her."

I nod, I'm waiting. Dean smirks.

"And Ellen found this for you, it's some book about a detective or something." He hands me a book with a beat up cover.

"Can you read me a page while I get ready, let's see how you do."

I stumble on a few words and Dean makes me sound them out.

"That was real good Sammy, you write down the words you had issues and we'll work on them tonight."  
He tosses me my coat.

He walks me to the factory entrance, and lets go of my hand.

"You be careful in there ok?" He always looks worried.

"I'll be fine, but you be careful too."

He smiles and messes up my hair, "I'll meet you out here this evening."

I always worry about Dean, the mines have accidents all the time, and if he dies, I'll probably get put in foster care and be dead in a year.

It's hot as soon as the door closes behind me. Hot and hard to breath.

By the end of each day I'm a mess of sweat, oil and grease.

Dean meets me outside, covered in coal dust and looking exhausted.

He smiles and me when he sees me though and takes my hand.

"Let's go home. I think we have some of that soup left for dinner."

Every work day, after we get home, the light in the bathroom works hard to illuminate everything. The sink is turned on and an attempt to get clean is made. It normally fails.

"Sammy, come here."Dean washes my face off, "When'd you get this cut?"

I shrug, "Maybe today." Dean sighs.

"Listen Sammy," he's trying to get coal dust out from under his nails. "I promise you, that one of these days, we'll get out of here and we'll be happy again, like when mom and dad were alive. You and me and maybe Cas, ok? I promise."  
"I know Dean, I believe you."

He kisses the top of my head.

"I want you to read some more while I make dinner."

I sit at the table and Dean cooks, and listens intently.

"The man looked dis- Dean." He comes over, spoon in hand.

"Sound it out, you can do it, dis."  
"Dis-tra-ught. Distra-ught. Distraught.  
"Nicely done, you want to add that to the list?" I nod and carefully write out the new word.

There's a knock on the door, "It's just me."

"Come in Cas."

"I come bearing fresh vegetables, courtesy of farmer Jones himself."

Dean kisses his cheek.

"Oh, Sam, found you an old text book, math." He hands me a blue book.

"Thanks Cas."

"Finish this chapter first Sammy." Dean says, then he turns to what Cas brought. "Oh this looks good. Sit down, I'll have food on the table in five."

Cas sits down next to me, and helps me figure out another word, illusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have no idea what this is, but i spent a long time writing this, so I will publish this entire thing, even if no one reads it. **

Since the next day is Sunday, and the city wants its poor somewhat happy, we have the day off. Dean, Cas and I walk about town, Dean and Cas holding hands.

"You two are disgusting." I mutter, smiling.

"Shush Sam." Dean says, "Oh look over there, someone's lost."

It's a couple. The man is wearing a suit, much nicer than anything I've seen Dean own, the jacket alone probably cost a week or two's salary. The woman has on a dress that reaches her knees, and they do seem very lost.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help them." I say, "I feel bad."

"Alright Sammy, we'll be at Ellen's please don't get murdered or kidnapped, I'd hate to go to jail."

Cas elbows him, "that's very nice of you Sam."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice, you seem lost."

"Oh, yes thank you." The woman seems taken aback, and looks over me, with an air of mild superiority-I'd learned that word the other day.

"Where is it you're trying to go, cause I bet it ain't here."

"We're looking for the mayor's house, he's my brother." The man says.

"Oh I know where that is, if you'll follow me I can show you. It's real easy to get lost."

"Oh thank you so much." They sure said 'Oh' a lot.

They don't talk for a while, and I'm ok with that.

"What's your name?" The women finally asks

"Sam." I reply.

"It's lovely to meet you Sam, I'm Anna, this is Michael."

I smile, and nod as a hello.

"Now how old are you Sam?" Michael asks.

"14, almost 15. I got a brother who's 18."

"And what about your parents." It's Anna who asks this.

"They died, back when I was 7."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

I shrug, "We get by, the factory and the mines pay enough."

I guess she didn't realize that I work.

"Well that's the mayor's house, the one at the end of the street. The houses around it belong to the bug business owners."

They shake my hand and wish me luck.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

One can only hope.

I find Dean and Cas at Ellen's and they seem deep in conversation, I'm not noticed at first.

"Alright, let's do it. Sam." Dean looks up suddenly. "Cas and I are gonna get married, how's that sound."

"Awesome, right now?"

Cas nods, looking like he just couldn't be happier.

"Where, town hall?" I ask.

Dean nods, "I thought what the hell, you know?"

"How romantic." I mutter as a reply. I think he ignores me.

I mean it makes sense for them to get married, Cas moves in with no trouble and suddenly we have an

extra income source. And I haven't seen Dean this happy in years. I smile in spite of myself, I wish Dean

always this happy. He deserves it. Cas too.


	3. Chapter 3

I had this belief that despite the dangerous conditions of my workplace, it was Dean I had to worry about. That wasn't so much the case today. I mean, it started off completely normal. Then, we think we hear screams from downstairs right? Not totally uncommon, but not an everyday thing. So the boss goes to check it out and doesn't come back, then there's smoke. There's no fire, not up here, but it's downstairs. It's hard to breathe and the smoke stings my lungs. I need to get out of here because if I don't I will die. It's that motivation that keeps me going until fresh air hits me so hard it hurts.

"Sammy." Someone seems to be calling my name. I'm having a hard time focusing, I can't catch my breath, and damn, my head hurts.

It seems to be dark out the next time I open my eyes.

"Dea?" I need him to be here.

"Hey Sammy, it's ok, I'm here."

"What happened?" I don't really feel good.

"A whole lot of things at once. You're ok though, Cas ran out, got you some medicine, you'll be good as new in no time."

" 'm tired Dean."

"I know baby boy, I know you are, but can you stay up for just a sec? So I can give you some more meds."

He helps me drink something.

"Needa go to sleep Dea."

"Hold on just a second Sam, let me take your temperature." I think it's Cas.

Dean keeps his arms tight around me.

"100," Cas says, I feel Dean sigh. "Not good, but not terrible."

"Sleepy Dean." He feels warm, I'm so cold. "cold too."

"Cas, will you hand me that blanket off the couch?" The extra layer helps, but only a little.

"Is that better baby boy?" I nod.

"Don't go Dea."

"I won't, I'll be right here."

"Sleep now?"

"Yes, you go to sleep."

I can't fall asleep yet, as tired as I am, because I need to hear what they are saying.

Dean sighs, "I'm not sending him back till Friday, that's three days, we can't really afford it, but we're going to have to. If I send him back, he'll get sicker and we sure as hell can't afford a doctor."

We really can't afford it, there's not sick days here, it's you don't show up you don't get paid.

"Don't you worry about anything Sam, Dean and I will take care of it." Somehow, Cas seemed to know what I was thinking. He's always been able to do that. And now is voice is light as if he's trying to cheer me up. "And thanks for not dying. My nice shirt doesn't fit anymore."

It seems early when I wake up, and the light hurts my eyes. Dean is passed out next to me and Cas is asleep on the chair on the other side of the bed.

I feel better I guess, but tired, though I don't know why since I slept for a long time.

Dean sighs, "You awake Sammy?"

I nod, my throat kinda hurts.

"You want anything to eat?"

I shake my head.

"Alright, but you need to get something to drink, you think you could sit up some?"

I nod, and he gets up.

"Up you get Cas." Dean says and throws a pillow at him.

Cas sighs, and turns to me, "How you feeling?"

I shrug. He looks sympathetic.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Dean says, handing me one of my books.

I smile, "thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

We are a little pressed for funds the next week or so, but soon enough we're back on track.

Dean of course, was a worried mess when he sent me back to work.

He didn't want something to happen again, and I knew he was worried because he told me he loves me. He just doesn't say that often, even to Cas. But it's not me he should be worried about, not today anyways.

Yes I had grown a little suspicious after the fire, we hadn't had a fire in years, but the next day, when news of a mishap down at the farm reaches me, I am equal parts suspicion and worry. To quote my well spoken brother, "accidents don't just happen accidently." But I put away those suspicions, as reports of more and more deaths were announced over the PA system outside, the one that tells us the time, and the curfew and stuff. The total now, was 5 deaths and 28 injuries, 5 of which were critical.

"Sir, my mother works there, please could we go?" a brave soul dares to speak up. Our boss isn't totally heartless.

He nods finally, "Go ahead, I expect even more from you on Monday."

There's a rush of activity outside.

I need to find Dean and I need to find Cas.

But I can't find them anywhere here, so I decide to check home.

I don't have a key, normally Dean and I walk home and he has the key, so I have to knock.

And, thank god, Cas opens the door.

I wrap my arms around him, he smiles.

"I'm ok Sam. Come inside, you don't even have your coat zippered. Do you really want to get sick again?"

He sits me down at the table.

"Where's Dean?" I ask.

"Still at work I suppose, probably worried sick."

Dean comes home late, and looking like he wants to sob.

Cas pulls him into his arms. "You're ok, I got you."

"Oh my god Cas I was so scared. I thought I lost you. I almost lost Sammy and then I was gonna lose you too. I can't have that happen, not you, not Sammy. I love you too damn much."

For the first time in my memory, Dean is scared. He's dropped his hard exterior and seems…. vulnerable. Dean needs us as much as we need him. That makes me happy, but also kinda sad.

Dean holds onto Cas for a little while longer.

"Come on baby, it's ok, you're fine." Cas whispers.

Dean nods, and sits down next to me.

"You ok kiddo?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm always ok Dean."

He smiles, "Yeah you're a good kid."

It's the radio that wakes me up the next morning.

"There will be a lock in today. All doors and windows are to remain locked." Probably gangs outside fighting. The gunfire outside confirms my suspicions. Our mom died during a lock in. They're a lot better now. Only people outside get killed.

But I think Dean sees the look on my face, because he pats the floor next to him and I sit down, leaning into him.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

The shots make me flinch.

"We're safe in here Sammy." Dean says quietly.

"I know Dean." Of course we are, you're here.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, I don't mean to be out so late, but we were so behind in production. During a break I ran down to tell Dean to go ahead, and I'd be home later. He hadn't wanted to of course, but I made him. Bad move on my part. Of course, following the traditional Winchester luck, I run right in to a group of kids, maybe Dean's age, that stop me.

I'm shaking, but it's too dark for them to see.

"Hey kid, where you off too?"

Just keep quiet, don't give them a reason to stab you.

"Shy aren't we?" Another one says.

One of them pushes me down, he's at least a head taller than me and has maybe another 100 pounds.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you too much." He laughs.

"My brother is going to hunt you down and you'll wish you'd never been born."

That earns me a punch. I taste blood. Please, I don't want to die.

"Oh, is that so?" a kick to the side. "I'm really scared of your brother. It won't matter though, you won't be around to tell him who we are."

"Fair point." My arms are pinned down, I can't move to push him off me. I'm so sorry Dean.

Then, there's a pain in my side, like a knife which it probably was.

"Good luck." One of them sneers.

They're gone. I don't even know where I am. I can't stand up, I can't push myself up. I'm going to die.

It could have been five minutes but it could have been 5 hours before I hear someone say my name.

"Sam?" Is that Cas?

"Oh my god Sam," He mutters, "Ok it's not that bad, just looks bad, there's a lot of blood. Can you stand up?"

I manage to shake my head.

"Ok, Sam, I'm going to pick you up as careful as I can. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I need to get you home, so we can take care of you. Ok? Do you trust me?" I nod.

I try to suppress the little whimper that escapes my lips, but I can't.

"I'm sorry, I know that hurt. You scared us bad Sam."

"M sorry Cas." I mutter, turning my face to his chest. His shirt is soft and he feels warm. I'm cold. I can't stay awake.

"It's not your fault. Hey, stay awake Sam, look at me," he looks scared almost, but offers a smile. "You need to stay awake Sam. You can't go to sleep yet. "

"You have really blue eyes Cas." I'm not sure I've ever noticed before.

"Thanks." Why is he whispering?

"Wanna sleep." I can't keep my eyes open.

"I know Sam, but you need to stay awake, just until we can patch you up. I'll have you home in a few minutes, but you can't go to sleep. Gotta stay up, for Dean right? I promise that within 10 minutes you can go to sleep. Could you do that?"

I don't know.

I'm only sort of aware that we're home. I can hear Dean.

Cas sets me down. No, don't let go of me. The absence of arms freaks me out, but then there's another pair, this time Dean.

"Sammy, Sam, look at me. Hey, Sam, you're ok, I got you." Dean's voice is quiet too.

"Wanna go to sleep Dea."

"I know baby boy, I know, look at me." He puts his hand on my cheek. "I got you."

"Just a few more minutes, Sam. You can go to sleep soon I promise." Cas says. Everyone sounds panicked.

A few minutes pass like hours.

"Alright Sam, I patched you up, you should be good, go on to sleep."

"I love you Sammy." Dean mutters, and I think he kisses the top of my head.

"love you Dea."

Dean is next to me, with his arms around me when I go to sleep. I think he's humming something.

Dean and Cas are at the table the next morning. Oh yes, it's Sunday.

I push myself up, and only cause minimal pain. There's a bandage wrapped around my waist and on my arm. I have the beginnings of a headache.

"Morning Sammy." Dean yawns when I sit down. "You ok?"

I nod, "I don't really remember what happened."

"Good," Cas says, "It was scary for me I can't imagine what it was like for you."

Oh yeah, it was Cas last night who found me.

"Thank you Castiel." He smiles.

"Of course Samuel."

Dean seems off.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you just scared me is all. And Cas told me I'm not allowed to go hunt them down." He seems genuinely upset by this.

"You'll just get arrested and we can't afford to bail you out. Also, I will not be known as that guy who married a murderer."

It hurts to laugh.

"What were you doing last night? Get into a fight with someone twice your size?" Dean asks.

"When will I learn?"


	6. Chapter 6

Now, I have been hearing rumors or rebellion for a while now. I mean, the idea has always sorta been around, but now it seems like people are serious. Curfews have gotten tighter. They'll shoot you of you give them trouble and haul you down to jail if you don't. Dean doesn't let me walk alone at night anymore, not just because of the police or gangs, but the borderline insane rebels.

Cas, he thinks they're right and Dean and him fight about it. A lot.

Today was a full on screaming match. It started out with Dean, and Cas was just looking down, playing with the wedding ring on his finger.

"Dean, I'm not saying how they're going about this is right, but the idea is right. We can't keep living like this. Sam got stabbed for god's sake. He's 14 Dean."

"You think I wanted that to happen? He's _my _brother. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Life sucks and then you die Cas. Everyone involved in this rebellion is going to be executed and life is going to continue as it always does. But, hey, you want to go get yourself killed fighting some crusade go ahead."

"Maybe I will, you'd probably like that, you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

Cas takes a deep breath and walks out without even looking back.

Once the door has shut I turn to Dean.

"It's way after curfew, he's already not on good terms with them the police due to the whole town square riot fiasco." Cas decided to back sass the head of police and earned himself a black eye. "If they find him, they'll shoot him."

Dean just shrugs.

"Are you kidding me, Dean, you can't just let him get himself killed."

"I'm going to bed Sammy."

An hour passes. Two hours. Cas isn't back.

"I'm gonna go find him, I'm such an idiot." Dean puts on his jacket.

"Don't go far, we don't need you getting shot as well."

"I won't, just this street."

But when he opens the door, Cas is sitting up against the house.

"Come inside sweetheart, you don't even have a coat on." Dean says, puling Cas to his feet.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas says, his teeth chattering.

"No, you're right. Come to bed, it's late. I didn't mean it, I don't want you to get hurt." Dean says and smiles.

I stay up for a while, and Dean and Cas fall asleep, holding onto each other, like their lives depend on it.

Rebellion huh? Is it better to die trying to make a change and maybe be successful or just live a crappy life and suck it up. I have to agree with Cas. Dean does too, I know he does.

Cas sighs in his sleep and Dean turns over to face him. Maybe it would be successful and life would change. I doubted it though.

There's a knock on the door it wakes them up.

"Sammy go to sleep." Dean orders. I lay down and listen. Cas is doing the same thing on the other bed.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." Dean says to whoever is outside. "yes of course. Thank you."

The door closes.

"Who was that?" Cas asks, flipping on the light.

"The chief of police. Looking for someone. In the middle of the night too." Dean shakes his head. "The rebels must have done something." He shrugs.

"Come back to bed." Cas says. "It's getting late." He sounds tired.

When Dean and I are walking home a crowd is gathered.

"What's going on?" Dean asks a woman.

"Whipping someone." She replies. She looks like she wants to be sick. Maybe it's who they were looking for last night.

The cracks fill the air. Dean pulls me against him.

"Don't look ok?" Dean says when the yell at all of us to go home. I don't look but I can hear.

"Dean that means that they are having trouble controlling people." I say

"I know. That's why we got out of there."

"That's good isn't it, I mean not the punishments, but that they're scared?" I ask.

"I don't know." Dean opens the door, "Cas we need to talk."

The three of us sit at the table. Dean sighs.

"I'm assuming you heard about the new regime." Dean says, and Cas nods.

"So, what do we do?" Dean asks, "Do we try and rebel or do we play it safe?"

Neither Cas or I have anything to say.

"I don't know Dean. It's going to be really dangerous and we'd probably get killed." Cas says.

"Why don't we just offer moral support and not get physically involved in anything. At least not yet." I suggest.

" I like that idea." Dean says. But he doesn't seem relieved.

It seems like work gets tougher. We all come home too tired to do anything productive.

But as is the way of the rebels, they stage another incident. This time, it's the mines, and the noise echoes. There's a frenzy of activity and whether we're allowed to go or not, but we do.

The square is a mess, I need to find Dean.

"Sam." I turn, it's Cas, "Have you seen him?"

I shake my head.

But I see him, he looks no worse for the wear and he holds me close.

"I got you Sammy, I'm here." Dean sounds thankful almost.

"I know."

Cas joins the embrace.

"My boys." Dean mutters and kisses both our foreheads, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Revolution." I say, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner is a silent affair that night. No one is sure what to say.

"Well, something needs to be done. Accidents just can't keep happening." Cas says.

"Cas, if you think about it, it might be the police doing this and blaming it on rebels. The rebels aren't going to bomb themselves." I say.

"That's a good point Sammy." Dean says, "and if that's true it just furthers the belief that they're scared. The real rebel attacks are probably going on in the city."

"I can find out, I got offered a job in the mayor's house, the hours are long and the pay isn't much better, but I can see what's going on." Cas says. "And I can bring home the leftovers."

"Will it be dangerous?" Dean asks.

"Not any more than any other job."

Cas likes his new job and Dean likes his new uniform.

"That's hot." He had said.

"It's itchy." Cas had replied.

He gets home a little later, but he does bring home at least part of dinner every night so that money can go somewhere else.

One night when he comes home, he confirms our suspicions. Yes, the rebels are attacking the rich folks.

"I found you a book Sam, I stopped by Ellen's on the way home."

I start right away and Cas pulls Dean outside for a talk.

Dean sighs when he comes back in.

"What's up?" I ask.

"There's an attack planned for tomorrow, at the mayor's house," Cas begins.

Dean sits down on the sofa and Cas next to him.  
"And, I have to be at work tomorrow, the mayor requested me specifically for a job."  
"Please Cas, don't go." Dean whispers and puts his hand on Cas' knee.

"I gotta baby, I'm sorry." Cas smiles sadly.

"Do you think you could get out before?" I ask, sitting to Cas' other side.

He shakes his head, "The rebels apologized and said that if I die, I'll be a martyr. They said they were proud of me, but hey, I might not die, let's not assume." Cas says.

"Yeah," Dean wipes his eyes, "maybe so."

"I love you Cas." I say.

"I love you too."

Dean refuses to go into work the next day and Cas asks me on the side to stay home and watch him. He's afraid of what he'll do. I agree.

Dean hugs me, he seems alright actually.

"You ok Dean?" he shakes his head.

"Cas'll be fine." I offer.

He shrugs, "I could go down there."

"Like hell you are, not without me."

"I'm not letting you go down there." Dean says, tying his shoe.  
"And I'm not letting you, so either both of us are staying here or both of us are going down there."

He takes a deep breath, "If we go down there and get ourselves killed and Cas is fine, he'll kill us."

"Isn't it worth is?" I ask.

He nods, "Well, how are we going to do this?"

"Cas said noon right? It's ten, we could go about eleven fifteen or so, on an errand for mr so and so as an excuse to get in. Knock on the mayors door, the butler will answer, he's probably a rebel and get in."

"I'm liking it so far, but then what, do we warn everyone?"

"We should, the rebels need to stop killing innocent people, we could stop by the rebel's place first, tell them that this can't continue. They might listen, if they do, they'll cancel the attack and we won't have to worry about getting into the house." I can see Dean's enjoying this, getting a rush from it.

"And if we have to go to the house, we go in the back way and warn everyone?"

I nod.

The rebels, as I suspected, didn't want to hear anything. They had the philosophy that if they can do this to us, we should be able to do it to them.

We're let in the back way and tell all those we can about the bomb that's going off in 25 minutes.

When we've emptied out the servants, it's time for the house.

"Sammy." Dean whispers and motions to the suits. "I've an idea, do you trust me?"

I nod.


	8. Chapter 8

With ten minutes left to go, Dean gains entrance to the mayor's office, dragging me by the arm. I'm just thankful the mayor doesn't have kids, if the bomb goes off, I'll probably be the only dead kid.

"Well, what have we here?" the mayor asks. Cas, who'd been talking with him, looks down, with a small smile.

"Found this one snooping around." Dean had dirtied up my face some so I looked poorer. He acts like he's holding my arm tightly but he's really not.

The mayor furrows his eyebrows.

"Are you new here, I don't believe I've met you."

"Yes sir." Dean replies.

"Oh the kid, drag him back to his part of town," he smirks, Cas checks the clock. 10 minutes. "then try and find his parents, if you can't, throw him in the foster home."

"Of course sir, come on you. Castiel, you're needed down in the kitchen."

"May I go sir?" Cas asks.

"Yes, of course, remember what we talked about."

"You two are the stupidest, self-sacrificing, dumbest, and most wonderful pair of idiots I've ever met." Cas says, helping Dean kick me out of town.

"I know, we tried to talk the rebels out of blowing up the house, but they wouldn't listen so we just got as many people out as we could." I explain.

We're too far away to hear if the bombs go off or not.

"You two could have gotten yourselves killed or arrested or worse, what were you thinking?" Cas questions, "And Dean stop looking so good in that suit."

Dean smirks.

"Well Cas, Sammy and me figured we were gonna stage our own little rebellion. I was a pretty good actor don't you think?"

"The best." I say, "Don't let it go to your head."

"Me? How could you?" he says in mock horror.

"Oh shut up." Cas says, and pulls Dean into a kiss.

When they separate, I ask what the job the mayor wanted him to do.

"Spy on the rebels."

"I think you can do that." Dean says.

"I think I can too."

When news of the bombing of the mayors house spreads, people are shocked, but vaguely happy. There were no deaths and minimal damage and now after curfew you'll be shot on sight no matter what you're doing. Cas rushes back to the mayors house and he tells us that night that he and the other workers made it seem as if they had all just been lucky. Clearly it is believed.

Dean seems very relieved that night, when Cas is sleeping next to him.

"So Dean, are the rebels good or bad?" I ask.

"They are people with good ideas and bad ways of putting them into action." Dean explains.

Cas rolls over and mutters something in his sleep.

Dean smiles at him.

"They can't keep doing things the way they are." I say.

"I know," Dean leans over and squints at the clock.

"Happy Birthday Sammy." He says.

Oh it is. We've been so busy the time has flown by.

"Thanks Dean."

"Go on to bed now."

I wake up early, 5ish. It must have rained last night. There's dew on the grass outside, people are just beginning to go about their lives. A woman and a man walk down the sidewalk, arm in arm, laughing about something. A woman holds a baby and turns to go inside. Two girls, maybe my age walk down the road, and a younger boy runs to catch up with them. A man walks down, coming from Ellen's looking like he's day dreaming. I love people.

"Sammy, you want to run by Ellen's? We're out of some stuff."

"Sure thing, is there a list?"

"Yeah on the table."

It's cool out and smells like rain. I take my time walking, no need to rush and Ellen's isn't even crowded.

"Hey Sam." Jo says looking up from the counter.

I wave. Ellen comes out and fusses over me. She has very motherly views of Dean, Cas and I.

"Sam are you sure you're eating enough, you look thin."

"Yes Ellen, I promise."

"Give me your list, I'll find everything."

"Thank you." She smiles.

She hands me everything and doesn't charge me nearly enough.

"Now, take care of yourself Sam. And happy birthday."

"I will, thanks again."

Dean and Cas haven't bothered to get up when I'm back.

"Alright lovebirds, honeymoons over, up at 'em, we're burning daylight."

"Shush Sammy." Dean mutters.

"Happy Birthday Sam." Cas says. "we'll get you a present later."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the chapter that reminds me of Catching Fire just by the way. I think I wrote it after I saw that movie.**

A few weeks pass without much incident. Until that one day. Dean and I were walking home, with Charlie.

"Whoa, what's up?" Charlie asks, motioning to the growing crowd in the square.

The chief of police stands in the middle and the people are yelling. The police are pushing them, but the people were fighting back.

"Silence!" The chief's voice echoes. "I'll call the firing squad in here!" The crowd is silent.

"No you won't. You can't do that, how would it seem if you started shooting your citizens, especially since there are kids in this crowd." Wait I know that voice.

"Whoever said that, I want you to step out _now._" I know that police chief as well. It's Michael. I met him the first day he way here.

Cas steps out, Dean's eyes get wide. Charlie holds him back.

"Tie him up."

Dean sinks to the ground, and I hold him. He doesn't cry, but he tries to fight Charlie and I.

Each crack makes Dean flinch. I keep expecting him to stop, but he doesn't.

"Charlie." She looks up and nods.

This is a bad idea.

I stand between Cas and his tormenter.

He raises the whip, I put a hand up.

"Please, sir. You remember me don't you? Please, just leave him alone."

Michael hesitates, and agrees.

"Clear the square!" he yells.

Since the punishments have increased, and I tend to hang around Ellen's she taught me how to take care of people. I haven't done it by myself before, but Ellen is down in the other side of town, and I could be done by the time she got back.

"Charlie," I keep my voice steady. "I need you to run down to Ellen's, Jo is there, tell her a need the strongest painkiller she has, preferably morphine."

She nods, "I'll be back in two."

"What do I need to do Sam?" Dean asks.

"Just sit with him," I say, digging through the first aid kit. "Hold his hand, keep him calm, I don't want him going into shock."

Dean nods, and I hear him whispering to Cas, "Hey baby, it's ok, look at me, I'm here. You see me, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Cas this might sting a little, but it'll be quick." I say.

I need to clean the wound, so it doesn't get infected, and I know it hurts him. He whimpers a little.

"Shhh, Cas, sweetheart, look at me, I know it hurts. I got you. I'm right here, I wish I could make it go away." Dean says.

The door flies open, Charlie rushes in.

"Jo said this was the strongest."

"Thanks."

Cas relaxes like 30 seconds after.

Dean takes a deep breath.

"See, Sammy knows what he's doing." He kisses Cas' forehead. "I love you. I love you so much. You know that right? I mean, I know we fight and stuff, but I don't mean it, I love you."

I wrap up Cas, after it's clean.

"Alright, you're gonna be ok now Cas." I say, trying to get off my adrenaline rush."Charlie, we're good here, if you gotta be somewhere."

"I should get going, the wife'll be getting worried." She gives me a hug and pats Dean's shoulder.

"That was a really stupid move Cas." Dean says.

"I know." He smiles. "I learned it from you. And I love you too Dean."


	10. Chapter 10

The next night, Cas is up and about, though, not pain free. There's a knock on the door and Cas looks to see who it is.  
"It's the mayor." He mouths and motions to the closet. Oh yeah, probably wouldn't be good for him to see Dean and me.

Cas greets him and from what I can see from under the door, they're sitting at the table.

"Is there anyone else home?" The mayor asks.

"No sir."

"Good, now that stunt, the rebels?"

"Yes sir, they wanted me to prove my loyalty."

"That was brave, and I'm sure you have. I like you Castiel, and I think our little plan will work out nicely."

"I think so too sir, is there a specific reason you're here?"

"I just wanted to confirm what I thought, and tell you that you take as long off as you need, that is not a simple injury to recover from."

"Oh thank you sir, I was thinking day after tomorrow."

"That seems fine, I'll keep you updated with the rebels."

"Ok sir, I'll see you then."

"Are you married Castiel?" the mayor asks suddenly, before leaving.

"Well, yes sir about oh 4 months now."

"Happily?" The mayor sounds like he's joking.

"Very sir."

"And any children?"

"No sir, just a younger brother. He's a handful." I think about it, oh that's me.

"You're doing your family a favor by doing this for me. They'll be safe."

"That's all I want sir." I've never heard Cas sound so sincere.

"I'm sure Castiel, you're a good person. I know you just want to keep them safe. I'm sure you love them." Wow, that doesn't sound shady at all. It sounds kinda like a threat.

The front door opens, and then closes, the closet door opens.

"Nice acting Cas." Dean says.

"Thanks. I think the mayor's an idiot, what kind of rebel organization would use that as an initiation?"

"Do you think he really believed you?" I ask, I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't think it matters, it is what it is right now." Dean replies.

Cas nods in agreement.

Cas is running late, and Dean and I have a chance to just talk, we haven't done that in ages.

"So, any girls I should know about?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

I shrug, "I don't know."

"There is isn't there, down at Ellen's, that's why you've been down there."

I shrug again, "Maybe."

"Tell me." I shake my head.

"Sammy I know all your ticklish spots, tell me. I know a thing or two about girls."

"She's just a friend."

"Then there is someone!" Dean whirls around. "Tell me her name."

"Jessica."

"That blonde girl? I knew it!"

"Shut up no you didn't."

"Sam and Jess. I like it."

"I mean, we talk sometimes, and I think she maybe likes me too."

Cas, thankfully comes home before Dean can make me find her and ask her out right then.

Cas seems worried about something.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"I am scared of the mayor. He's a zealot and will stop at nothing to defeat the rebels. I can't say I blame him. They're insane; the bombings have gotten out of hand. We need a rebellion, but they aren't doing it right."

We all think it over and Cas plays with his fork.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dean asks.

"I don't want you involved." Cas says.

"Sucks, what do we do?" Dean asks.

"I don't know Dean, I mean, I want to fix this. We need a rebellion, but they aren't doing it correctly."

"So a rebellion against the rebellion?" I ask.

Cas shrugs, "I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

That night, the sounds from outside keep me awake. Something's going down, and I don't think it's good.

"Sammy, it's nothing, just go to sleep." Dean says quietly.

"It is something Dean, just listen."

"Sam, come over here." And that night, Dean sleeps with me on one side and Cas on the other.

"It's nothing out there Sam." Cas says.

Dean stays there all night, though I'm sure it can't be comfortable. This just proves how much we need Dean.

And the next morning, all's quiet outside.

I don't want to look outside.

"Cas, what happened out there? I know you know." Dean says at breakfast the next morning.

"It was a standoff between the rebels and the government. I think the government won." Cas looks out the window, then closes the shades. "Don't look outside right now, it's messy."

"So now what happens?" Dean asks.

"Well, we either suck it up or start again." Cas says.

I guess the rebels start up again, worse than before. That massacre sure didn't dampen their spirits. But it was war now, civil war. No bloodshed or actual fighting yet, but that's just a matter of time. But let me tell you how I managed to end up with a gun pressed up against my forehead. It really began that morning. Cas was at work, Dean was at work and I was heading there myself, when I found myself face to face with the cops.

I try to act polite, of course, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"We're going to need you to come with us, Mr. Winchester" One of them says.

"And why's that?" Play it innocent.

"We're asking the questions here, where's your brother work?"

"I sure ain't telling you that without an explanation." I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I said it.

My head aches when I wake up.

I know this place as the mayor's house.

"Well Mr. Winchester, good of you to join us, I would have preferred your brother, but I guess you'll have to do."

"Thanks, I have that affect on people."

He smiles, "Join me in my office Sam?"

He phrases it as a question but it's really an order.

He sits behind his desk and is quiet for a bit.

"I'm not an idiot Sam, I knew Castiel was lying from the first minute. And I needed to find his pressure point. He was all to compliant to give it to me, the Winchesters. Now I have a variety of options. I could kill you, since you are Dean's pressure point thereby hurting Cas. Or I could kill Dean with a little more affect on Cas. Or I could just kill Cas. I thought maybe you could help me decide."

"Oh just kill me, save yourself the trouble, but Dean will find you and he will kill you."

"But Dean doesn't even know you're here. It's only noon, he's still at work."

"Where's Cas?"

"Otherwise occupied." His smile is frightening.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"This." He presses a button on his desk. A secretary rushes in.

"How may I assist you sir?" She asks, and seems surprised by my presence.

"I want you to send me Castiel, and then I want you to send someone down to the mines and I want you to bring me a Dean Winchester."

She nods in understanding.

"Now Sam, I will be waiting out here for Cas, you move, I will not hesitate to kill all three of you. But just so you're not tempted." He handcuffs one hand to the desk. Not good.

I hear Cas greet him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I have a child in my office. I want him taken care of."

"Of course sir, the usual way?"

"No, you see he comes from a family of insurgents and they need to be taught a lesson. I want him dead."

"B-but sir, he's just a child, surely there is another w-way."

"Are you arguing with me Castiel?" His voice scares me.

"N-no sir." Cas stutters when he gets really nervous, he stuttered when he first met Dean. "I'll t-take care of him."

"There's no way out of there besides through me and I will be standing at the door. Prove your loyalty to me."

The mayor opens to door and stands in front of it. He places a gun in Cas' hands.

"There are three bullets in that in case you miss."

Oh three bullets, funny.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas looks up and I see the heartbreak on his face, "Oh Sam."

"Just do it Cas. He's planning on killing either you, me or Dean and I won't let it be either of you."

"No, I'm not going to kill you Sam." He sets the gun down.

"Then give me the gun and let me do it. Maybe if I do, you and Dean can have a little happiness in your lives."

"No Sam." He says.

The door opens and Dean is welcomed in.

"Join the party." Cas mutters.

"Why is it us three you want to kill?" I ask.

"Oh that is simple. You three are the only ones who figured the rebels didn't know what they were doing. Your ideas of a non violent revolution would have worked. I can't allow that. I'll have to kill at least one of you. Maybe all three." He says it like he's telling us his dinner plans.

"Let them go. I'm the one that got them mixed up in all this." Cas says, resolutely.

Dean and I both shake our heads.

"Together or not at all right?" Dean questions.

Cas sighs.

"As much as I love this scene I'm getting a bit bored." The mayor fake yawns.

I've an idea. It's a stupid idea, but if my suspicions are correct, this might just work.

Of course I've been working to pick the lock and I've just gotten it.

The gun is pointed straight at him.

"Are you going to kill me? How cute, but you must know the second that gun went off, security would be in here and all three of you will die."

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Do you trust me?" Both of them nod.

I place the gun at my forehead. The mayor's eyes widen.

"Sammy," Dean starts.

"You see, I can't be touched. He needs me, I'm essential. Because he likes you Cas. He thinks you're a fine young man, with great ideas and once you start working for the right side, you'll be a powerful asset. And Dean, he likes you because you're dedicated and let's face it, could probably kill him right now and he wouldn't even know what hit him. But me, I'm just a stupid kid, he doesn't really need me. He isn't planning on killing either of you, he was really hoping Cas would off me, but if I do it, then he has nothing, not hostage or threat to make you two do what he wants. He knows that if I die, neither of you will help him and that's what he wants."

The mayor claps slowly.

"Impressive Sam, very well done, you're smarter than I give you credit for, but you missed something. Something vital."

"Oh no. This gun isn't loaded. You were anticipating me doing just this."

"Perhaps you could be used as well, you could help figure things out."

"We are not going to help you." Dean says, his eyes fixed on me.

"I expected that, and so I took the precaution of making the arrangements of a deal. How're you feeling Sam, dizzy? Maybe unfocused?"

"What did you do?" Dean asks, and now that he mentions it, I do feel kinda dizzy.

"But I don't want Sam dead, since I've seen what he can do, so someone had better make me a deal, here's the antidote." He holds up a small vial.

"Don't you say yes to him." I tell Dean.

"Sam, sit down, you don't look so good." Cas says.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't say yes to him."

"Sam, you make my life so hard, here," the mayor tosses Dean something, "I don't really want him dead. But don't think you're getting out of here, I'll be back in," he checks his watch, "30 minutes." He closes the door and I hear it lock.

"Sammy, give me your arm," He injects something and I feel better.

"That was very clever Sam." Cas says, I see the look in his eyes. "Sam, I wasn't going to kill you."

He thinks for a second and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh Sam, you and your brother mean more to me than you will ever know, and you are going to get yourself killed if you ever pull a stunt like that again."


End file.
